Secret Love (Sollux X Kar-Kat)
by Choujo145
Summary: High school for the Homestuck Trolls! The Trolls are of my own vision so please no negative comments regarding the character's personal ... PLEASE READ! Shounen Ai Between Sollux And Kar-Kat!


Sitting in my desk, I was trying to sneak playing a hack on my phone. My avatar leveled up to level 96 when Sollux, one of my most hated friends, appeared behind me. His head rested on my left shoulder, trying to sneak a peak at my hack of a game. I jammed my index finger onto the "return" button, and snapped,"What the fuck do you think your doing, huh, fuck ass?"

Sollux let out a moan,"Oh, come on! Kar-Kitty, why are you so mean to me?" He moved his face into the nip of my neck, trying to make me feel guilty.

"What are you? A fucking homo?" I tried to shove him off with no avail. He buried his face into my neck even more, as if I never even touched him! I growled,"Would you get the fucking hell off me?! Your such a fucking homo!" Sollux, with a sigh, pulled his face outta the nip of my neck. He looked down at me with a sour face. "Just who the fucking fuck do you think you fucking are?"

"Your friend~~" He said, rather girly. He walked around from behind me, and to the side of my desk. He kneeled down, folded his arms on my desk, and laid his head on them. His sour face turned into a smile once his head was on my desk. "You smell good, KK,"he murmured to himself.

I felt my face warm up,"You are a fucking homo!" Sollux only smiled up at me, which made me blush even more.

"$0LLUX! C0M3 E T W!TH U$!" Called Terezi. She was sitting with Aradia and Vriska in a quad of desks, waving at Sollux.

"Sorry Terezi, I'm ea-" Sollux started, but got cut off by me.

"Sure the fuck he is." Sollux looked at me in a way I thought he might have cried, right then and there. He opened his mouth to say something, but once again, cut short.

"$0LLUX! HURRY UP!" Yelled Terezi. Sollux, without a word, stood up from my desk, and walked over to the female trolls. I stared off at them a minute, but went back to my game.

* * *

After school ended, I was left in the classroom, jamming my books and pencils into my so-called bag. Almost done, I stared out of the over sized window next to my desk. The sky was a gold, pink, purple, and orange color all mixed in one with the sun setting over the hills of the city I grew up in. I felt arms wrap around my middle and tighten. Surprised and stocked, I tried to scream, or at least say, who the hell would touch me like this, when a voice came from behind me. I realize who it was the moment I heard their voice.

"I love you ... Kar-Kat ... I love you,"said Sollux with his head resting on mine. I stared out the window in horror, without even saying a word, Sollux chuckled and dropped his hands,"I can't pretend anymore, KK. I've loved you since the time we started high school together." This had to be a joke, right? I mean, why the hell would he, a guy for that matter, like another guy like me? I spent around to face him, wondering what kind of joking face he had. To my surprise, it was the same hurt face he showed me before, forcing a smile. My face grow sad a little, seeing how serious he was. I opened my mouth to say something but slammed it shut. Sollux looked down at the ground for a moment, but looked up again with a huge, sad grin,"I thought so ... I should have known better ... Stupid me ..." I moved to put my hand on him but he flinched, turned, and ran out of the classroom.

I yelled after him, feeling like a total shit face,"Sollux! Wait, Sollux!" I ran after him, but he was to fast. He was already down the street where the school was when I just got to the school gate. Hunched over with my hands on my knees, I cursed myself out breathlessly, for no reason at all. I hated myself that night so much I couldn't sleep.

* * *

The next day at school, Sollux avoided me every time he could. Even though I don't even _like_ him, get me even more mad, but my anger turned into sorrow every time I saw him. From my seat in the back, I glare at him and Terezi eating lunch together, alone for that matter. Every time I saw him laugh or smile, I felt anger and something inside me die out. My glaring broke when Vriska and Aradia walked up to my desk. I knew Vriska from grade school, but didn't become friends till middle. Aradia on the other hand is not what I'd call "friend". Those two have been friends ever since pre-k, which is pretty damn weird. They have total different personal for crying out loud!

"KK, you need to make up with Sollux,"Vriska said. You could tell she was worried about him. She was like everyone's second mother due to the fact she worried for everyone as if she was their mother.

"Yeah! We both know he likes you, not Terezi! I mean, he's happy as hell when he's with you, KK!"Glared Aradia. There was no worry what so ever on her face. See, completely different.

"Shut the hell up! That's what I've fucking been trying to fucking do!" I snapped at them. Vriska flinched, but Aradia stood her ground.

"Then drag him out and make up with him! Be a man!"

"Please KK! I can't stand seeing Sollux like that. It worries the hell outta me!"

I sighed,"Okay, o-fucking-kay. You two get him to go to the roof of the school. Don't let him go once you got him, okay?"

Vriska smiled and nodded. She took Aradia by the arm and dragged her toward Terezi and Sollux.

* * *

At the roof, I sat above the door, looking out at the sky. My mind was filled with Sollux and the night when he confessed to me. I felt my face burn, but didn't even give a fuck. when I heard Sollux's voice, I got ready to jump on him once I got a clear shot.

"Oi! Is anyone here?!" Yell Sollux. I smirked at him at soon as he was in my sight of a clear shot.

I stood up and walked to the edge of the small, square-like building. "Sol-fucking-lux!" I yelled, shutting my eyes, and felt my feet left from the building. I felt arms warp around my body, but kept my eyes closed. I didn't open them until I heard Sollux yelling at me.

"Just what the hell do ya-"

Cutting him off(he's being cut off a lot lately XD) and pushing my lips against his. Once we pulled away, I wrapped my arms around him, loosely. "I love you ... I fucking love you, Solllux," I murmured, burring my face into his uniform. I felt his hands brush past my numbs-of-horns as he pulled me closer to him."Do you ... love me to?" I asked muffled by his burning body next to mine.

He laughed,"Of course I do!" He pulled me away from him, and kissed me on my lips. It wasn't a peak, but not a brutle one either. When we pulled away, I felt I could have died that second. Sollux pulled me into a loose hug, and asked,"Do you want children with me?"

I shoved him from me and snapped,"You just had to fucking ruin it, huh, fuck ass?" He smiled, jokingly, and pulled me back into a loose hug. I, halfheartedly, tried to shove him away, but ended up sitting in his lap, embarrassed. Me and Sollux started going out and get married after high school. Terezi got together with Dave, a non-troll. Vriska and Adaria when ended up with Eridan and Gamezz. Everyone with their own happy ending ... Or so it seems ...

**~THE END!~**


End file.
